Issue 8 1/2: My Own Version
by Jess Mouse
Summary: *Updated* A girl gets saved by an unlikely hero and, well, you know the drill. Or do you? Read and Reveiw paleezee
1. Default Chapter

A/N:   
Jess: DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!! I hate you fucking diskettes!!! Screw you all to fucken hell!!!  
Drake: *steps out behind Jess* Sorry folks. Jess is in a state of trauma right now.   
Jess: MOTHER F-  
Drake: Her friend gave her a bum disk, so of course  
Jess: ARRRGGGG!!!!  
Drake: she lost all her work.  
Jess: *brakes down and starts to cry* huhuhuh…shit…boohoo…crack!  
Drake: oh come here *pats Mouse on back* there there, look, you already did it again.  
Jess: *sniffle* yeah… well I've *sob* taken up too much time already. So *wipes face* just read & *sniff*  
Drake: Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this horrid state of shock I am in.  
  
  
  
***The Unplanned Savior***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Memories are the only pure thing we have."   
  
HAH! What a load of crack that is! Memories are mostly vile and unsettling things. Things that we wish we would forget. Most people live in them, while others die from them. All and all a bunch of BS. I know, because I "remember" the night it happened. No stars in the sky…not even a moon.   
  
_  
A quiet house sits near the edge of the city. Some lights are on and theirs a car out front. Suddenly a large man stumbles out holding a bottle of something. As he stumbles to the car, a woman follows after him in the same condition. She is carrying a large brown sack. Quickly they open the trunk, stuff the bag in, and drive off._  
  
  
And you can fuck innocence too…that's for sure. Even a kitten will kill a helpless bird given the chance. If anything, innocent is just another word for a novice's excuse.   
  
  
_The blue BMW speeds down the road, hitting cats, knocking over stop signs, and clipping other cars. They take a turn down an empty highway. Inside the woman is slipping on a ski mask and finger-less gloves. The man is busy driving and occasionally drinks from the brown paper bag. A sign appears on the road. "Dam 8 miles"_  
  
  
Emotions, feelings, though. They're a different story. Those things are what make all the grate conquers cry, make killers love, make all the TV newscasters despise one another. The first person I could care about hated these things. Sad isn't it…  
  
  
_As the two keep driving, a pair of headlights appear behind them. The older man looks at his rear view window and swerves to the left. Suddenly, the other car dose the same. So her moves back to the right. Again so dose the other car. A soft banging is heard from the trunk._  
  
  
Heh.  
  
  
_The second car suddenly speeds forward. Its right side wheel taps the backside of the drunk's car. By this time it was going so fast that's all it took for it to spin out of control and slam into an over pass. Although it crumbled instantly, the divider was enough to flip the car over on its roof._  
  
  
I guess I should be thankful.  
  
  
_Inside, the woman is now severed from the shoulders up by a malfunctioned seat belt. Interestingly enough, she is in a lot better condition than the man, who is at this point is being spontaneously impaled and decapitated by the caging of the BMW. As the small attacker car dives away, an array of debris in its wake, a small tapping sound comes from the back._  
  
  
After all…  
  
  
_With a slight clinking noise the trunk lid pops open and the sack drops to the ground. Crawling on hand and knees a young girl scrambles out from the bag. She shakily stands up looking at the arm that was no longer there. Suddenly a small piece of paper falls at her feet. The child looks at it for a moment, then hesitantly picks it up.   
A smile emerges on her face. _  
  
  
He did save my life.  
  
  
  
The Beginning


	2. Ch. 2

Jess: Hi. I've decided to play around with the chapters a bit. I just saw the movie Momento and found it cool. Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: JTHM & all its peoples in it belong to Jhonen V. May Nick have mercy on his sole.  
  
Two days later...  
  
A funeral. Its likeness to the stereotypical portrayal of a funeral was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Rain baring down on a grizzled tree. The grave sitting just below it, an old preacher dressed in black as a attendant held an umbrella as he finished the, ehem, "last rights."  
  
Yet this one was different, Johnny thought as he sat on a nearby bench. He had been going to a lot of funerals since the sleeping test incident. Miss England had wanted his phone number incase they found anything new. He smirked a bit to himself, remembering her face after he had said his phone was currently out of order as he still had a phobia of being shot.  
  
Speaking of home... What day was it? It had been at least a week since he'd been there. His house had seemed like a hole since the *shudder* Burger boy had `moved' in. Quietly he sighed and remembered that concluding dialogue that passed between the two...  
  
********************************  
  
Darkness...little by little it must turn to light...NNY blinked once at the cracked ceiling before shouting nothing into the domicile. He did it again. That bastard MEAT DID IT AGAIN. "RAAARRRGGGG!!!!" he put two hand on his head in anguish.  
  
Awww...did the big scary maniac have a bad dream? The porcelain doll smiled at him with delight. Well as much delight as he could manage. Or maybe your just cran- gah! The empty frezzy can clucked to the floor behind the TV.  
  
Johnny was angry now. "You Sorry excuse for a jolly fat busboy! You did it again." REV meat lowered his eyes for a moment and smiled warily, now Johnny mboy, you're a free bird now. I cant make you do anything.  
  
"Yet you still sing Makarther Park for eight hors strait." He stood up and walked over to the humming television set. "No being on this planet can resist that. Besides, my freedom dose not mean I'm immune to outside influence " With a click it turned off.  
  
Never the less, immunity is a state of mind to you. While to me on the other hand he, it, blinked and hummed to itself. Oh my, I drifted off there didn't I? And here we were talking about you.   
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow and peered at the figurine for a moment, "I think...I need to go out."  
  
As though he had won the lottery, the manifestation smiled wide. SEE sleeping dose clear you head. NNY grabbed a coat hanging near by So where to? The mall? A dance club perhaps? You do realize that dancing is not requi- he stopped suddenly. Johnny had turned around and smiled. Then with a sweep of his hand as a good bye, he shut the door, as the part of his that sat on the television moaned.  
  
**************************  
  
"Amen." The pasture shut his book and left with the attendant looking strangely at the women and child. The woman was looking at the girl blankly as she kept laughing. For the last ten minutes that's all the young lass had been doing, at times bursting out laughing at some of the thing the priest had said.  
  
After a moment the older women turned around and looked at Johnny. She was wearing sunglasses and a pendent of sorts...Suddenly he sat up. Those glasses. That...necklace... He knew the name. He had heard it from that ass down on the lower levels. What was it... Tina? Tanya? Tellis?  
  
"It...was Tess, Johnny." 


End file.
